


Witches or Heroes

by Uncle____Drew4444



Category: Little Witch Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Personal Growth, bakugou, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle____Drew4444/pseuds/Uncle____Drew4444
Summary: Class 1A was selected to represent UA at a convention designed to boost the image of the school, Nine witches from Luna Nova are selected to do the same for their school. When they cross paths well they be able to survive the month without killing each other?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Amanda O'Neill/Todoroki Shouto, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Diana Cavendish, Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Amanda O'Neill, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Day 1: A Chance Meeting

"This is gonna be so lame," An Ashy blonde teen states between closed teeth. "Why do I have to come to some stupid convention to represent this shitty school with you bunch of extras." 

"You know Bakugou, I get why we are here, I don't get why you're here." A red-headed boy says putting his arm around his Angry friend

"Yeah, you're not the most welcoming of people, Definitely not at the top of the list of people I would use to represent UA." Another blonde boy states while looking behind his seat to look at the pair with a smile.

"Actually I'd say he's at the bottom." A pink-skinned girl says popping up near the blonde boy with a smile of her own.

"YOU ALL TRYNA DIE!" Bakugou screams causing the other three to laugh at him. "AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME SHITTY HAIR!" The loud teen starts to light his hands with explosives which only causes the other three to laugh

"Kaminari, Ashido, Kirishima, why do you all feel the need to antagonize him so much."A long-haired girl states looking up from her book "It's not gonna set a very good image of UA or our class if he's gonna act like this."

"Sorry, Yaoyorozu." The three say in shame as Bakugou proceeds to attack Kirishima with minor explosives that the boy blows off with his quirk.

"To be fair Yaomomo, it's Bakugou, He's gonna be angry no matter what." The long earlobe woman states next to her friend with a snicker at the end.

"YOU WANT SOME TOO EARLOBES!"

Every year a class from UA is chosen to represent not only themselves but the School itself in a convention that's supposed to build a connection between the heroes and the general public. It's not just heroes that's there, Many schools from across the world choose a class to represent them, rather that be heroes or witches or the future of technology. This year for UA it was a no brainer, with how much class 1A has been in the spotlight they were given no choice but to choose them. Accompanying them is their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa, as well as the former symbol of piece All Might, who was very adamant about coming with the class.

"This is gonna be so much fun, right Deku?" The ever so bubbly Uraraka states grinning ear to ear at her best friend

"Yeah! So many new people to meet, I can't wait to see their quirks!" The boy says causing the girl to hit his arm lightly

"Even when we are supposed to be taking things lightly, you still obsess over quirks." Uraraka states laughing lately causing Midoriya to gain a light shade of pink.

"There's nothing wrong with having a love for something!" Deku and Uraraka look behind their seats and see Iida staring right back at them, hand waving furiously in the air "You should never be ashamed of something you love!"

"Yeah, but in Midoriya's case it can come off as creepy." Todoroki says looking up from the window with a smirk

"TODOROKI!?" 

"What? I was only saying what we were all thinking." Todoroki says which causes a lot of murmuring and agreeing amongst the students on the bus much to Midoriya's embarrassment

"You losers are worried about me, the damn nerd is gonna scare everyone away with his damn nerd behavior." Bakugou shouts

"You're not all sunshine and rainbows either." Todoroki deadpans and Bakugou growls and has to be held back by Kirishima 

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME ICYHOT!"

"I do not get paid enough for this." A more exhausted than normal Eraserhead mumbles under his breath as he begins to rub his temples. While he is proud to have his class be the ones to represent the school, he is not too fond of the idea of having to keep them in line for a whole month. Especially his 3 troublemakers.

"Don't be like that eraser, it'll be fine, what's the worst that can happen." The skinny version of the former number one hero states with his iconic grin 

"I don't know, I just don't like it, feel like if I say something can go wrong it will go horribly wrong." He takes a long around the bus and sees his students engaging in conversation and jokes before sighing "And with these kids, trouble seems to follow us." The number one hero chuckles next to his tired coworker and pats him on the back

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here to help you, when we get there I'll buy you a drink, it'll ease your mind." 

"I'll have to take you up on that offer.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to this stupid convention!" A young brown-haired girl states growling

"Because you got us in trouble again." Another young girl states dryly "If you didn't make the headmistresses angry she wouldn't have forced us to go."

"I didn't mean to burn off Ms.Finnelan's eyebrows!" The young girl whines causing a smile between the orange hair girl next to her and the former girl

"You never try to mess things up, you just find a way too, it's your speciality Akko." A girl with a mix of red and orange hair says with a smirk

"Hm, can it Amanda!" Akko shouts stomping on the ground

"Please try to behave yourself Akko," An older lady with blue hair states laughing lightly. "It's an honor to be chosen to represent Luna Nova, it may be a punishment in your eyes, but the fact you were chosen at all means they see something in you worth showing."

"What that could be, the world could never know." states The auburn-haired Hannah states with a snicker

"Maybe for entertainment purposes." The black-haired Barbara states with a snicker on her 

"More than likely Akko was chosen because she's the first witch in Luna Nova history to not come from a family of magic." The ever so Proper Diana states "It would create a good image for the school that shows we are evolving with the times, that even a person with no magical background can become a witch. However, I'm sure they would like to have anyone not named Akko to be that representative."Diana remarks with a small sigh at the end causing a primal growl from Akko and snickers from the other witches

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN DIANA!" 

"It means you're gonna somehow set a bad image for the rest of us."

"And why do you think that Diana?" Akko's glasses-wearing friend Lotte asks and the rest of the group exchange looks before coming to the same agreement

"Because she's Akko."

Luna Nova has selected nine of its premiere and unique witches to represent them at the upcoming convention, Of course, that includes their star student Diana Cavendish, to go along with her are her close friends Hannah England and Barbara Parker who were chosen for their high grades. Amanda O'Neill who was chosen for excellent broom riding skills, despite her reckless behavior, chosen with her was her friends Constanze and Jasminka both chosen for their creative ways of incorporating magic with their passions. And lastly, Atsuko Kagari was chosen for being the first witch in the school's history to not come from a magical family something the school hopes will inspire others, along with her are her friends Lotte Jannson and Sucy Manbavaran chosen for their connection to magical creatures as well as witchcraft respectfully.

"I thought you would love the idea of this Akko, especially as much as you talk about being like Shiny Chariot. You can put on an event to show people how magic can be so cool." Lotte says and Akko starts to shine with sparkles in her eyes,however the other seven students start to groan

"Here we go again." 

"YOUR RIGHT LOTTE!" Akko grabs Lotte by the shoulders and starts to shake her furiously "I can show those guys why magic is so cool! Maybe I can even convince someone to try magic! I can inspire someone just like Chariot!"

"Or drive more people away, no telling with you." Sucy says and Akko sticks her tongue out, meanwhile, Diane scoffs at the idea

"Magic should not be used as a plaything nor do I think advocating for it to be one is the right course of action. We will show them how witches should act, not how children act." 

"No way! We should tell them that magic can be cool and exciting, nothing like those old hags at Luna Nova think it can be." Akko growls and Diane glares at her. The two have a minor glaring session. 

"Who cares what they think about magic, if you ask me we should enjoy this." Amanda butts in and the two glare at her "It's a month away from school, we should live it up, who cares about what some randos think about magic.I'm sure they already have their mind made up." Amanda waves off their glares but the previous two girls can't get over their attitude

"I'm gonna need a drink." Professor Ursula mumbles under her breath as her 3 pupils get into a shouting contest.

* * *

"Listen up brats, the convention doesn't start till tomorrow. So you're on your own for the day, be back here by eight. Not a minute later. Have I made myself clear?" Aizawa states to his class to various answers of yes from his class. "Good, also no use of quirks, you may have your licenses but if something happens I can't promise you won't be held accountable. This isn't Japan and we aren't here on a mission, so be smart. Now go."

The class of 1A runs away from Aizawa with speed some of them didn't even know they were capable of. Some of them tripping along the way but eventually they find themselves downtown and see bustling shops, students not much older or younger than them of all colors, sizes, and breeds, as well as sights they have never seen in Japan before. To say the culture shock wasn't getting to them would be a lie

"Wow, there are so many people here!" Uraraka shouts much to the agreement of her classmates, besides Bakugou who scoffs.

"Look at all this cool tech, some of the stuff here blows UA out of the water."Kaminari gawks 

"Indeed, it's very impressive, if this is the stuff they have out in the open I can only imagine what they are hiding for the convention." Yaororozu claims tapping her chin in thought 

"And look at all the babes!" Mineta shouts gaining some attention from some bystanders "Slender figures, hourglass figures, so many choices and so many looking for a hero." His mouth begins to drool however a punch in the back of a head from Tsu quickly puts him back in his place.

"Right, a hero, not a pervert."She croaks and much the class get a small laugh in at the grape boys misfortune 

"Some of these guys sure look strong, wonder what their quirks are."Deku gawks and Bakugou once again scoffs 

"Doesn't matter what their quirks are, I'll wipe the floor with them." Bakugou says with a villainous smirk cackling just a little. This gets the attention of some bystanders as well but unlike Mineta, it's out of fear and not disgust.

"You're more likely to intimate anyone then fight someone Bakubro."

"If they're scared of me, then they're not worth the time." Bakugou barks gaining even more attention

"Bakugou, some of us are scared of you." Mina chimes in and Kaminari nods

"Bakugou, I recommend you calm down you're causing a scene."Iida chides and Bakugou glares at the class president "You're not only representing yourself, but you're also representing all of us, you should remember that and act accordingly" 

"You want a piece of me four eyes!" Bakugou barks at the speedster and the boys argue as the rest of the group ignores him

"Leave it to Bakugou to cause a scene, right Deku?Deku?" Uraraka asks and sees that her bushy-haired friend is distracted.

"Midoriya you there?" Jirou asks tapping the young man on his forehead to gain his attention

"W-what?What's going on?" The boy states looking around, powering up his quirk, and raising a fist

"Calm down there bucko, nothing's going on. You just zoned out on us." The ear jack teen says backing away from her powerup friend 

"O-oh sorry about that. I got distracted." He says his eyes wandering back towards a group of people above his classmates on a nearby restaurant patio

Uraraka and Jirou follow his eyes to a group of nine girls, all wearing the same outfit. A long purplish jacket, with boots that reach all the way up to their knees and a matching top hat to match. They didn't look too much older than them, and much like their class, they were gaining a lot of attention from people. The guys who were paying attention to the conversation started to snicker, and for some unknown reason, Uraraka's heart winched a little.

"Do my eyes deceive me or was -" Kaminari starts elbowing the One for all user

"Midoriya checking out the ladies." Mineta continues elbow the boy's midsection, this causes Midoriya's face to flush in embarrassment

"T-that wasn't it all. They just caught my attention." He says covering his face with his arms

"And.Why.Would.That.Be." Uraraka says in an eerily scary voice that causes the young man to jump

"I-i just haven't seen anyone dressed up like that in a long while. It's different, do you guys know what they are?"

"Witches." Todoroki declares in a bland voice but this gets the attention of the rest of the classes

"Witches? Like real witches?" Sero asks and the half and half boy nods

"I know that outfit, their students from Luna Nova." 

"Luna nova?" Kirishima asks and this time it's Momo's turn to cut in and give information

"Luna nova is the number one school for young girls to learn magic. If you wanna be a top witch you go here."

"Who the hell cares about some damn witches, they're outdated." Bakugou remarks in not really a scary tone but not really a respectful one either "They've been declining in relevance ever since quirks came into existence, anyone wanting to be a witch is asking to waste their life in a nothing profession."

"Unsurprisingly you have nothing worth wild to say."Todoroki comments 

"But he isn't wrong." Momo continues sighing at having to agree with the explosive user. "The last witch that made any waves was a witch by the name of Shiny Chariot, but she fell off the face of the earth nearly a decade ago. Since her, no one from that world has really been seen in the limelight. If anything their popularity has declined."

"Shiny Chariot? Why does that name sound familiar?"Hagakure ponders out loud her brain using every little brain cell she has

"She used to do magic shows in the middle of Tokyo." Midoriya cuts back in, gaining everyone's attention " Me and my mom went to her show when I was little, it was really expensive but I managed to convince my mom to take me."

"What's this Midoriya interested in something besides heroes?" Mina gawks at him causing some laughter within the class

"Someone check his temperature." The mighty Sato proclaims reaching for his head and the boy laughs

"Yeah I know it sounds weird, but it was always something I wanted to go to. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was amazing nothing like I have ever seen."

"I can agree with that as well." Todoroki says and this causes a wide gasp from within the group

"You went to a magic show Todoroki?" Momo questions and Todoroki nods

"Me and my mother went when I was little, I don't remember much about it. I do remember it was fun."

"I met her face to face," Bakugou slips in and the group turns to him. "I was like eight, if that, my old hag wanted to go, something about having a  _ 'family bonding event' _ or something lame like that. I didn't hate it, she signed my shirt.

"You three are the last ones I would expect to see at a magic show, sounds so like the opposite of the stuff you guys do." Kirishima jokes and Bakugou glares at him

"Out of curiosity when did the three of you go to this show?" Uraraka questions and the three boys look at one another and shrug

"October 7th about 7 years ago." All three of them say at the same time causing them to look at each other in shock "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" They shout at one another

"You all went to the same show? Seven years ago and had no idea? Talk about a small world, ribbit. " Tsuyu utters and the three boys look at each other, getting more and more annoyed that their lives seem to be intertwined with one another at every corner.

"AKKO!" A group says and Class 1A turns their attention to see a girl falling from the sky towards the pavement.

"Tsu use your quirk and -" Momo begins but is interrupted by a flash running past her fast

"DEKU!"

* * *

* _ 10 minutes prior* _

"There are so many people here!"Akko exclaims with excitement looking over the patio "Look Lotte, that person has fur, and look over there that girl has pink skin!" She shouts pointing from person to person.

"Did you ever learn it's not nice to point at people?" Sucy questions and Akko turns back to her rubbing her head

"Y-yeah I'm just so excited, so many people to see and so much to do!"

"Weren't you just calling it lame not even an hour ago?" Amanda points out causing Akko to gain a little pink to her face and look the other way

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Either way, the amount of people here is staggering." Diana says taking a sip of her tea and looking around "This should only give us more of a reason to want to make a good impression.We only get one and we want to leave making people interested in magic not against them."

"You always know what to say Diana!" Hannah adds to the end of her statement and Barbara viciously nods her head to that statement

"Yeah, I'm sure with you here we'll have nothing to worry about." Barbara continues causing Akko and Amanda to moan in disgust

"Boot lickers." Both of the girls mumble causing glares from Barbara and Hannah.

"I'm gonna leave them shocked with what I can do, I'm gonna show them the magic that Chariot used to inspire me, what magic can be." Akko quips and Diana rolls her eyes

"You can't even ride a broom, what magic are you gonna do that could possibly blow them all away. Besides didn't I tell you that's not what we are doing?" She emphasized before taking another sip of her tea. "If we must put on a show as you said, we aren't gonna do one similar to what Chariot did.We are gonna do one that would make the school proud."

"Doing what Luna Nova would want is never gonna get people excited for magic!" Akko retaliates fuming with anger and annoyance, she has had enough with this conversation with the royal today "We have a chance to do our own thing, to show people a different side of magic without consequence, we have to take advantage of that." She reaches behind her back and pulls out a long rod with 7 shining spheres in them. "I know it wasn't an accident I found the Shiny rod, I owe it to Chariot to at least try."

"Diana kinda has a point Akko, as much as I hate to say it," Amanda groaned disgust in her voice and vomit basically rising through her throat "you're not very good at this whole magic thing. We should just keep it simple, the last thing we need is another enchanted parade fiasco here." The rebel girl reminded her of and Akko clicks her tongue before looking over the railing and seeing a blonde boy with sparks in his hand

"Hey guys look!" Akko exclaims looking over the railing and pointing at the young hero "It's Bakugou!" She proclaims and the other witches look at her with a confused look

"Baku-who?" Barbara asks which leads to a nod from Hannah

"Bakugou!He's the winner of the UA sports festival this year, he's kinda famous in Japan." The girl looks around and her eyes start to glimmer "Oh and that boy right there with the scar over his face is the son of the number #1 hero Endeavor, Shoto Todoroki." 

"Professor Ursula, what is UA?" Lotte asks and the blue-haired professor who was previously quiet just letting the girls talk their issues out proceeds to clear throat after finishing her sip of tea

"UA is the number 1 school for young heroes in the world. Most of the top pro heroes in the world went to that school, from the number one Endeavor, to the former symbol of peace All Might. It's like what Luna Nova is to you girls, if you want to call yourself a pro hero, you start at UA." Ursula states and Diana lets out a long depressed sigh

"Great, heroes." The young blond girl says getting up and joining the others to look at the balcony. She sees the blonde boy from earlier yelling at a boy with glasses about something and she rolls her eyes "Heroes, there just another reason for the decline in the popularity in magic. Many people don't see a reason to focus on magic when over 80% of the population has a quirk, it doesn't help that if you have a quirk you have less then a five percent chance of actually being able to learn magic. It just added another hurdle for us to try and climb over." 

"Oh loosen up Diana, it's not their fault they were born with quirks. They just happened to appear one day, can't change that." Amanda quips and Diana once again rolls her eyes

"Doesn't make it any better, the general public sees quirks as something more efficient, flashier, cooler than magic. Plus it's not like those pro heroes have done anything to try and help us."She adds and Amanda just chuckles before looking over back at the group of young heroes

"Heroes, zeroes,I don't care, that Todoroki fella is kinda cute." She pointed out with a smirk causing the rest of the girls to blush at her bluntness, usually it's Sucy who says stuff like that.

"Now that you mention it, that Bakugou isn't too bad on the eyes." Hannah chimes in before covering her mouth in embarrassment causing Amanda to laugh to herself

"So instead of hearing Akko and Diana bicker for the 15th time today," Amanda joked before leaping on top of the railing "I'm gonna go say hello to these heroes."

"Amanda you can't do that!"Ursula screams grabbing her student and Akko goes to help but in the shuffle to get her off the railing, however, Akko ends up taking a nasty elbow to the face and slipping over the railing

"AKKO!" The rest of the girls shouts in horror as they are watching their friend plummet to the hard concrete. Akko looks down and proceeds to cover her face to protect herself from the harsh landing only for it to never come. Instead, she feels something grab her tightly, she opens her eyes to greeted to the sight of a green sweat jacket

"Don't worry I got you." She looks up and sees a bushy-haired kid, not too much younger or older than her say with a smile.

* * *

Deku grabs a street light, and spins around it until his feet have touched the ground. Meanwhile, in his hands, Akko is trying to regain consciousness from nearly falling face-first from 3 stories, as well as being spun around like a tabletop spinner. Once she does she notices the positions they are in and quickly jumps from his hands embarrassed at this whole encounter.

"Thanks." Akko murmured but it was loud enough for Deku to hear it and smile at the girl, he's just lucky the girl can speak Japanese 

"No problem, when I see someone in danger it's my job as a hero to help them." He begins scratching the back of his neck in an awkward way "I'm just glad you're ok, wouldn't want you to miss the convention." He smiles at her and the girl looks over to him and notices his appearance and smiles that same glimmer in her eye from earlier.

"Hey, your Izuku Midoriya, I saw you in the sports festival on tv!" She screams and the boy is now embarrassed to actually have someone recognize him from that. After everything he's been through he doesn't want to be remembered as the guy who broke his fingers on live tv.

"Y-yeah that was me, but that was a while ago, I didn't know they had TVs in Lona Nova. I thought witches watched everything on crystal balls and pots filled with potions." The boy says and the young girl giggles at his answer, not too surprised that this is what he thinks magic is.

"I'm from Japan, I saw it on the tv before I left for school! You were totally awesome, I for sure thought you were gonna beat that Todoroki! Also, we don't watch our stuff from crystal balls, we never have." She exclaimed and the freckled face boy laughed

"I guess that was a stereotype huh?"

"Yeah." Akko admitted before joining his laugh with her own. "Um my name is Atsuko Kagari, but call me Akko." The young girls stretch her hand and the young hero looks at her confused. Akko decides it's best to elaborate. "I already know your name, and if we run into each other again during this I would want you to know my name Midoriya." She says with a bright smile and Deku nods before taking the hand

"Also my hero name is Deku, so if we are out in public can you call me that? You can call me Midoriya in private." Deku states and Akko nods in understanding

"Ok, Nice to meet you Deku."

"Nice to meet you Akko."

Little did those two know that this chance meeting would change their lives. This is a story about Witches and Heroes and how one meeting changed two classes


	2. Day 1:A Chance Meeting(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two classes spend the day with one another and the differences are evident

While the two are shaking hands, this gives Deku a chance to really observe the girl he just saved close up. She wasn't too much shorter than him, if he was 5'5 she couldn't be no more than 5'3 maybe 5'4. So there really wasn't a height difference between the two, She seemed very in shape, he could tell by the handshake that she had a solid grip. She had bright crimson eyes, very similar to his rival, luckily she seemed to be a more pleasant person than him. Her long chestnut brown hair reached just past her shoulders, he wondered if it was longer than Yaororozu's but didn't put much thought into it. Her outfit screamed witch, it looked like something you would see a kid wear at Halloween, not that he could judge since he and his friends were out in their hero outfits.

Noticing that they were still shaking hands he quickly released his palm and started to rub his head nervously. Not wanting to make things awkward he tried to make conversation."So you're from Japan, right? How did you end up in Luna Nova, isn't that school all the way across the world?" He questioned and the girl nodded viciously causing him to laugh slightly. _'She has a lot of energy'_ he thought to himself

"Yeah, I was born and raised in Musutafu Japan! I always wanted to be a witch, just like my role model Shiny Chariot! Have you heard of her, She's like the greatest witch ever!" She says getting all up in the green hair boy face and he can only slowly nod still not used to her level of energy. "So I did a bunch of research on where she went to study magic, and I found out it was Luna Nova. I wrote a lot of letters to the headmistress asking if I could get in and she eventually let me in! It's a literal dream come true!" She shouts and gives the boy a cheerful smile that melts his fear of her energy

"That's amazing, it seems like you're really passionate about being a witch." Midoriya says jokingly and the girl nods "So you're from Musutafu? That's funny because so am I."

"Oh really? What are the odds of that? Two people from the same city, from the same country, ending up in the same convention for two completely different things. It's a real small world don't you think Deku?" Akko asks, giving him a smile that reminds him of his own brown hair girl that resides in his homeroom class.

"Yeah a real small world."

"AKKO!"A group of voices shout which causes the two to look into the sky. It's a couple of girls riding towards them on brooms, which does not do well for Midoriya's anxiety. For the first to reach the ground is an orange hair girl with glasses who frantically rushes to her friend for a hug. Behind her is a taller woman with blue hair who, like the previous girl, is hugging Akko. Deku can't place his finger on it but she looks very familiar. Following is a rather elegant looking girl, very similar to Yaoyorozu, who looks worried for the girl while tagging along with her is a black haired girl and an orange hair girl who both don't seem to care. Lastly four more lands behind them, one who is laughing very sinisterly, one wearing goggles, one eating a bag of chips, and lastly one with orange and red hair who is giving an apologetic smile 

"Are you ok Akko!?" The orange hair girl with glasses asks rubbing her crying face in her friend's jacket

"Yeah, my bad Akko, I didn't mean to elbow you." The girl with a mix of orange and red says with a quiet laugh "Or you know, knock you off a patio to your death."

"It's fine guys! I was saved by this hero!" Akko proclaims before grabbing Deku by the arm and dragging him close to her. Way to closer then what he's to being when with a girl. "He saved me before I hit the ground! His name is Deku, he goes to UA."

" _Hajimemashite_." The green hair boy choked out, still embarrassed at being this close to a bunch of girls. However, everyone but Akko and Ursula is confused by what he just said and proceeds to just stare at Akko

"Akko, you know we can't speak Japanese?" The elegant girl says sighing at the end of her statement "Did you forget that or did Amanda hit you harder than we thought." 

"To be fair it's not like we can understand Akko when she speaks English either." The girl who was snickering earlier remarks with a smirk. This causes some members of her party to laugh and Akko to get rather irritated but she lets it slide. 

" _Anata wa eigo o hanasemasu ka_?" Akko asks in her native tongue of Japanese and Deku nods

"I can speak English, I'm not super amazing at it, but I can speak enough to carry a conversation and understand what people are saying." He assured and the witches with Akko let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that, I said it's nice to meet you."

"So your parents named you Deku? That doesn't seem very nice, who would name their kid something that means useless." The older lady questioned and Midoriya quickly waved his hands to assure her that's not the case.

"No no you got it wrong. My hero's name is Deku. My real name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Hero name?" Six of the nine witches ask and Akko smirks at being able to teach her friends something and have it not be the other way around. 

"In hero society, a lot of heroes have names they call themselves in case a villain ever wanted to go after their loved ones. However, the more popular you are the more likely it is that your real name will come out in the public anyway." She informs with a smirk, she's patting herself on her back in her mind but the rest of her team can see her getting an ego.

"So you know all of this but you can't fly a broom." Amanda says and Akko growls at her,however before she can make a remark she is interrupted by a voice

"DEKU!" A high pitched female voice shouts causing the attention to land on it. They turn to see a girl with brown hair and a skin-tight black and pink bodysuit on, followed rather closely behind her is a tall man with glasses and a silver suit of armor. Behind those two was a cast of characters that soon followed all with worry on their faces but nonetheless made Midoriya smile. "Are you alright, you took off in instant we couldn't see where you went?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, sorry about that Uravity." Deku says switching back into his natural dialect and rubbing his head passively. "You know how I get when I see someone in trouble, my body just moves."

"I'm aware, and that's what makes you Deku. But still, try to be more careful, something could've happened." Uraraka cautioned and behind her Iida is nodding his head rapidly 

"She's right you know," Iida remarks, continuing the assault of nagging on the poor broccoli child. "we may have our provisional licenses but that does not mean we can be any less evident of our surroundings. We should stick together." 

"I know Iida, I'm sorry."

"Hey Deku who are these guys?" The group of friends turns their attention to Akko and her friends who are looking on in curiosity and intrigue

"Oh right guys this is Akko, the girl I saved." Midoriya steps aside and she waves with a bright smile, which his two friends happily return "And Akko, these are my friends Uravity and Imperium. " He replies back in English so the rest of her group can understand him.

"So what's their real name?" Their convention is cut short by Amanda abruptly cutting in and ruining the mood "Not to be rude mind you, but It's hard to get into the conversation when we can't understand them" She says with a little sigh

"Oh right, um guys Akko here is the only one who can speak Japanese. The rest of them can't, we are gonna have to speak English around them."Deku explains which leads to some responses from his classmates who seem to agree except for one who scoffs

"Great, not only do we have to humor their shitty profession, now we have to baby them because they can't speak two languages like the rest of us." Bakugou berates in English which makes Midoriya freeze up in his spot. He forgot all about Bakugou.

"Such foul language for someone they call a hero." For what feels like the 50th time in three minutes Midoriya's head is snapped in the direction of that royal blonde from earlier "Just what are they teaching over there at UA." 

"And just who are you, princess?" Bakugou spits out and before the blonde can speak she is interrupted by a voice

"Cavendish. Diana Cavendish, she's the heiress of the famous cavendish household. They are one of the more famous households in all of the magic for creating gifted witches, she is no exception." Momo Yaororozu lectures catching the attention of everyone in her class but only gaining a smirk from Diana.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, it's been too long. How's your mother." She responds back in a surprisingly cocky voice, much to her group and teacher's surprise. She's a lot more composed than this, the only person who got her like this was Akko and that was on rare occasions. 

"She's lovely, how is second place treating you?" Momo states with her own matching smirk, this time it's UA's turn to be surprised.Momo is never rude to anyone let alone cocky.

"You should know, you are accustomed to losing to me." Diana rebuttals and Momo scoffs

"Do you two know each other?" Deku and Akko ask the exact same time, too which the two females just nod

"Yes coming from a family like mine you happen to meet other children from families with history. Just like I know Andrew, I am more than familiar with Ms.Yaoyorozu here. We've crossed paths a lot." Diana begins to explain in a matter of fact tone

"And with us being gifted young females we found ourselves in competition a lot. Spelling bees, acrobatics, painting, etc, if you can think of it, we've probably competed in it." Momo continues, she looks Diana in the eyes before smiling "I usually won."

"Funny because last I checked, the record is 50 to 49, you're losing Yaoyorozu." Diana brags and you can see a tick mark on Momo's head 

"I was cheated and you know it!" She shouts before clearing her throat. "Sorry, that was unlike me."

"Who cares ponytail, and no one cares about your dumb feud princess. Names Katsuki Bakugou, future number one hero, get used to hearing it." Bakugou boasts and you can see the sweat drops and facepalms from his classmates.

"You are just awful at making first impressions dude," Kaminari jokes before smirking at the girls "Chargebolt, nice to be at your service."

"Nah, what's your real name, no offense but I'm not calling you charge bolt every time I see you." The mix haired girl remarks "Amanda's the name by the way. This girl right here is my roomie Constanze, and the girl over there throwing down chips is my bunk buddy Jasminka."

"U-um okay my name is Denki Kaminari, but call me Kaminari." He shows a flustered smile and she laughs

"How about you prince charming."

"Todoroki. Shoto Todoroki." He dryly states and Amanda smiles at him before looking him up and down

"Shoto huh."

"Actually Amanda in Japan we call each other by our last names. We don't call each other by our first names unless we're really close friends, family or in some cases lovers. So it'd be Todoroki." Akko says and Amanda nods at her

"Interesting, Todoroki nice to meet you. "She extends a hand and its quickly grabbed and shaken by the half and half hero

"Likewise."

One by one they proceed to introduce themselves, since Class 1A is larger they go two at a time compared to Luna Nova since they only had to introduce four other people. Every once and a while Akko and Izuku would have to work as a translator when one of the UA students fumbled on their English, but for the most part, it went by without a hitch.

"Alright girls, I'm gonna go check-in. You are more than happy to explore the city for as long as you like. Just be back by eight." Professor Ursula states before hopping on her broom and floating slightly in the air.

"Wow how is it doing that!" Sero shouts rushing over to the broom and running its hands over the ground "Look guys it's totally floating!"

"Yes, normally that would be impossible due to the lack of magic power here. But One of our professors by the name of Croix invited these little devices that allow us to use magic without the use of the sorcerer’s stone, so we can use our magic wherever." Diana explains flicking the cube-like object that is hovering over her professor's broom. "Personally I think mixing magic with technology is no good, but I won't complain seeing as it allowed us to fly here."

"So you can't even use your dumb magic without the help of something else. Talk about lame." Bakugou groans and Diana growls under her breath

"Do you have a problem with witches or something, Bakugou."She says the boy's name with venom before glaring at him with intensity 

"And what if I do, princess." He shoots back matching her glare with a fiery smirk

"Why do you keep calling me that?" 

"Don't mind Kacchan.He gives everyone a nickname,it's just his thing." Deku quickly blurts out getting between the two

"Kacchan?" The witches question and Bakugou rises his hand sparks flying in them

"What did I say about calling me that stupid kid name Deku!" He shouts and the boy quickly jumps away from him. Akko not really liking this behavior go and stands on the side of Diana and glares at him but unlike Diana, her glare is nowhere near as intimidating

"That wasn't very nice, he was just trying to stop you and Diana from arguing."

"Who cares about him anyway bob-cut?" Bakugou shoots at her and the two begin to argue. Seeing this Professor Ursula begins to quietly float away and leave her students to their own desires. She's sure that they can get along with these heroes without anything going wrong. She turns around and sees the boy being restrained by Deku and Kirishima and sighs

"Please don't destroy anything on day one Akko."

* * *

The two groups decide to stick to one another since they are both rather aimless currently. Despite the looks of disapproval, Diana is shooting towards Bakugo, and the look of annoyance the latter is shooting to her the two end up leading their respective groups through the city. Along the way, Mineta attempts to flirt with the ladies from Luna nova, sadly for him, Sucy has little patience for annoyance and magically seals his mouth shut for a couple of minutes. Sucy has become Jirou's best friend since then. However, this action causes someone to take notice of something on the back of Akko.

"Hey Akko, why is your wand so different from the others?" Uraraka points to the beige staff attached to the girl's back. "It's so shiny compared to theirs."

"Oh no here she goes." Hannah sighs as she watches her classmate's eyes pop open and a Cheshire cat smile appears on her face.

"It's the shiny rod!" Akko exclaims pulling the rod from her back and posing it with it. "It's the same rod that Shiny Chariot used in her shows back when I was a kid. It's totally amazing right?" 

"Oh is it,that's a really good replica of it then. I never saw her shows but it's super legit." Urarka noted only for Akko to shove the rod in her face catching her off guard

"This isn't a replica is the real deal! I found it on my first day of school at Luna nova and it's gotten me out of some tricky situations. I'm holding on to it until I can find Chariot herself and bring it to her." The girl proclaims and Uraraka gives her a small tender smile

"You talk about Chariot a lot, I assume she's someone you admire a lot?"

"Admire? She worships the ground she walks on. I'm sure if the lady showed up right now and told Akko to jump she'd ask how high."Amanda teased which led to a small chuckle from Sucy.

"I don't worship Chariot!" The overactive Witch shouts at her classmate who can only give her a lazy shrug. "Chariot is my whole reason for wanting to become a witch. When I saw her show as a kid I knew there was nothing else I wanted to be but a witch. Not just any witch, I want to be a witch just like her, that inspires people and makes them laugh, a witch that shows how cool magic is. That's the witch I wanna be."

"I don't see how that's any different from what I said."Amanda jokes and Akko nearly throws the rod at her face

"I think that's rather cool Akko." Midoriya cuts in before the two can get into any physical altercation. "You have someone you really admire, and that admiration is what fills your dreams. I'm the same way with All might." The boy says putting his hands behind his back and looking towards the sky "For as long as I can remember I always wanted to be a hero. Not any hero, a hero that saves everyone with a smile, no matter the obstacle or challenge, just like how All might used to save people. He was never scared and no matter what he was smiling, that's the type of hero I want to be. So I guess we're rather similar in that regard."

"Great two of them." Diana and Bakugou comment at the same time before looking at one another glaring at each other.

"I don't know Midoriya, you can kinda come off as worship too if you think about it. I mean you basically took his whole fighting style." Kirishima jokingly states much to his Bushy hair classmates' embarrassment.

"I-I didn't copy his style, I was just inspired by it is all."

"Midoriya, you literally yell out smash when you kick things. That's straight-up copying if I ever saw it." Kaminari teasingly pointed out causing Midoriya to cover his face in his hands to hide his blush

"I just do it because I really admire him, I don't try to come off as creepy." The boy says but its muffled causing some of his friends to laugh at his predicament 

"I still think he's your dad." Todorki bluntly announces causing everyone else to stare at him questioningly

"You think the number one hero secretly had a child that no one heard of?" Amanda asks and Todoroki simply nods causing her to lightly laugh "You didn't get out much as a kid did you." She questions and you can feel the air amongst his friends get tight at the mention of his home life but Todorki simply shrugs

"Nope." He says and the rest of UA just look at him in surprised at his answer and Amanda just smirks

"Then I'm gonna show you how to have a little fun, don't get sick of me now." She gives Todoroki a small cute smile and the icy-hot boy chuckles lightly

"I'll hold you to it."

"Yo bob-cut!" Bakugou yelled, not turning around to face the rest of the group. "You're a training to become a witch right, last I checked people with quirks can't learn magic. So what's your deal?"

"People with quirks can learn magic, It's just extremely difficult, they have less than a five percent chance of actually learning it." Diana informed with a smirk and Bakugou shoots her a glare

"Besides I'm quirkless so it doesn't really affect me." Akko says as if it was no big deal, however, you could see Deku and Bakugou physically shiver at those words. Quirkless.

"You were born quirkless? That must've been so rough." Uraraka wondered and Akko waved her off

"I mean it was rough, some people tried to bully me, I even have a couple of scars, but I didn't care. Even if I had a quirk, I would still try to become a witch, that's my dream. Besides, it's just a label, nothing wrong with being quirkless." She shows Uraraka a bright smile and you could swear it was a smile that could melt the iciest of hearts

"That's not cool man, who would bully someone who is quirkless. Totally not manly." Kirishima angrily berates causing a weird feeling of guilt to raise up within Bakugou

"You never told us that Akko." Lotte pipes up showing concern for her and much like Bakugou, a certain duo of girls start to feel some guilt rise in them for how they treated their classmate all school year. "That sounds awful, you shouldn't have had to go through that."

"Only I can cause harm to you, it's not fun when someone else is doing it." Sucy injects her own twisted way for feeling sorry for her friend.

"It's fine,I never let it get to me if anything it made me stronger. Because of that, I can take anything Luna nova throws at me, I'm gonna be the best witch the world has ever and seen and success is the best revenge right?" Akko says grabbing her two friends in a hug, unbeknown to her Diana is giving her a small smile, impressed at the girl's resolve.

"Still I wish I was around when you were little, I don't like bullies, especially ones with quirks. Who knows where they could be now, maybe in a hero course, just hiding who they really are." Iida angrily announces and you can hear Bakugou quietly smack his lips at that answer, but nobody is able to pick up on it.

Meanwhile, Midoriya is going through his own existential crisis at what he just heard. Once he heard he was quirkless he basically gave up, his dreams were shattered and it felt like life was over. And just like Melissia from the Expo, another girl comes into his life,quirkless like he was and she's so full of energy and life. She didn't care that she was quirkless and didn't care that people picked on her, she took what life gave her and made her own path. It was something that angered the boy that he had been so simple-minded and easily defeated but at the same, he could do nothing but admire the girl and her perseverance, she had a dream and she chased it. Nothing you can hate about that.

"I think that's really amazing Akko, you're just like Deku!" Uraraka shouts snapping Deku from his thoughts "Both of you were inspired by your idol, both you take after your idol in how you behave, you both don't give up no matter what! You really are amazing." She gives the witch an energetic thumbs up which is quickly returned.

"I like your energy Uraraka!" 

Deku and the group can only smile at the interactions between the two. _'Uraraka was always good at making friends fast.'_ He thinks to himself.

* * *

"Let me get a Bloody Mary, the strongest you can make it." Ursula mumbled out to the bartender in a raspy tired voice.

"Long day?" The bald muscular dark-skinned bartender responds back blankly cleaning a glass

"Long life."

"I got you, one strong Bloody Mary coming up." he responds back before walking away as Ursula sulks into the bar's countertop

"Please be careful Akko." Ursula utters in the nothingness 

"Now that is a voice I haven't in a long time." A rough voice says to the right of her. Ursula turns to her right and sees two men, one man with bright blonde hair however his physical appearance can be compared to nothing but a skeleton. His chin is rather pointy and he is smiling brightly at her, next to him is a man with long black hair and a scar under his left eye. She would call him rather attractive but something about his vibe seems off to her.

"I should've assumed when I saw those kids you wouldn't be too far behind. How have you been Toshinori." She says returning the smile to the blonde man

"Ah I see you ran into my students, I hope they haven't caused you any trouble. Chariot." All might respond back laughing a bit at the end "I almost didn't recognize you when you walked in here, but the voice gave it away instantly. New hair due?"

"Yes, it would be rather hard to blend in if I kept my former hair color. As for your students they have not caused me any trouble, in fact, one of your students saved one of my students from severe injury. He rushed in without thinking, reminding me of you to be quite honest." She beamed at the man who couldn't help but laugh

"Ah I'm assuming it was young Midoriya, that tendency tends to be a personality trait of his." He rubs the back of his head in a joking matter causing the lady to laugh

"You know this woman Toshinori?" Aizawa dryly questions as his peer enjoys a laugh with the lady in front of him "Judging the attire, I'm assuming your witch from Luna Nova, so how do you know All might."

"One Bloody Mary for the lady." The bartender from before utters passing the drink to the lady who happily takes it. He turns his attention to the two men to his right and looks them both up and down. "I know I don't have to ask but is All Might and this hero bothering you ma'am?"

"No, on the contrary, I'm actually an associate of these two." She states taking a sip from the drink and wincing "Oh that's strong."

"An associate? What business does a witch have with heroes? From my knowledge, your worlds aren't the closest, so how did you get to work with the former number one hero."The bartender asks doubting the words validness of her words

"No she's speaking the truth, me and this woman did work together on a mission or two. Secret missions so I can't explain the details but she's a close friend, one of the best witches you can find. Right Chariot." All might explains and Aizawa looks at him questioningly 

"Chariot? Hm, you mean that performer?" Aizawa looks her up and down before chuckling "Interesting."

"It's actually Ursula, I'm not too sure what you two are referring too. Wherever Chariot may be I'm sure she would be happy to see an old friend. Now, who may you be?" Ursula asks the erasure hero who takes a swing of his drink.

"Shouta Aizawa, I'm the actual teacher to the students you ran into earlier. Seems like my problem child has already made an impression." 

"So you took all the credit for someone else's work, I shouldn't be too surprised with you All might. Mr. Aizawa, your class was certainly a joy to be around." She says back and the man himself scoffs 

"If that's what you choose to call them so be it. I much prefer walking headaches." He says calling for another drink 

"I see your class is also the reason you're here as well, I can't blame you. I have my own problems that I'm hoping to drink away, mind if I join the two of you." She asks, scooting over closer to the two men, they both look at each other, Aizawa shrugs and All might simply nods.

"Be our guest."

* * *

"We should start to head back, It's getting rather close to eight." Momo says looking at her phone "We don't wanna miss dinner."

Mina sighs "Yeah, Not to mention Aizawa is gonna kill us if we're late. Dude can be such a buzzkill sometimes." The pink-skinned girl groaned 

"Aizawa? I know a few heroes from back home but that's a new one. Who's he?" Amanda asked and Deku eyes begin to sparkle and you can hear a giggle escape Uraraka mouth

"Here he goes again." The gravity user says and half of his class sighs and the other laughs with the girl

"Mister Aizawa is our homeroom teacher but he's also a pro hero. He's kinda lowkey as he doesn't enjoy the press or being in the spotlight but he's really good at what he does. His hero name is Eraser head and he has a really cool quirk that allows him to erase other people's quirks. He also -" Midoriya continues to go off on Aizawa's personality and how his quirks work as the witches look at him in confusion. 

"Does he do that a lot?" Hannah asks and Tsu nods

"He has a mumbling problem, kero." Tsu croaks out and the witches nod in understanding still they take a step away from the boy and his mumbling rant

"So do you guys know anything about witches?" Akko questions and Bakugou lets out a hearty laugh which leads to some glares from the witches. If there's one person from Class 1A who have failed to leave a good impression on them is the explosive hero

"Why would we give a damn about witches. There's nothing for us to know about you losers."

"I could say the same about heroes." Diana shots back while ignoring the noticeable growl that escapes from his lips. "There's no real reason for us to care about heroes, just like there's no reason for you to care about us."

"Besides the fact that eighty percent of the world has a quirk and the fact that pro heroes are the number one profession in the world. Meanwhile, magic is a dying profession that can't keep up. You don't have to care about us Princess, the rest of the world does, unlike your little light show." Bakugou arrogantly boasts making little sparks in his right hand. Diana however not being one to be moved by little insults quickly rebuttals 

"There's a lot more to magic than flashy lights and flying a broom. Unlike your quirks, it takes skill and long amounts of studying to be a proficient witch. We can't just be born a walking hazard, we have to work for everything. Can't say the same for a delinquent like you." Diana shoots back and Bakugou clicks his tongue but he isn't really angered, meanwhile, both student's classmates are internally freaking out at the argument taking place.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart," Bakugou spits out and Diana rolls her eyes but her anger is slowly boiling over "being born with a quirk doesn't mean anything. It takes effort and training to become a good hero, take a look at shitty hero over there. " He lazily points a finger to Kirishima who just awkwardly waves "His quirk is hardening, without training all he can do is make his body hard, it's useless. But he worked decently enough to which he can actually be useful, more useful than anything you can do." Bakugou proclaims and Kirishima smiles at his friends sorta compliment although he wishes it came from a place of genuine admiration and not to win an argument

"In that case look at Akko, she was born quirkless which means in your hero society she's basically useless, right? Well, thanks to magic she can actually have a career and be something more than just a secretary or a hostage like everyone else you people deem as useless. While yes she's not perfect, she's trying and learning to be a great witch, which is something I'm sure she is capable of." Diana finishes and Akko smiles brightly at her rival's compliment 

"You mean the witch that wants nothing more than to be a glorified magician? I'm so impressed." Bakugou says lazily which causes Akko, who is nowhere near as calm and reserved as Diana, to get all up in the explosive heroes face

"SHINY CHARIOT WAS MORE THAN JUST A MAGICIAN!" Akko screams in Bakugou's ears and despite him usually being used to shouting he can't deny the pain in his ears after hearing this.

"Could've fooled me."

"I mean Bakugou, you did go to one of her shows as a kid. So you had to find something about magic cool right?" Kaminari butts in causing the boy to choke on his spit and Diana and Akko to gain large smiles on their faces

"YOU WENT TO A CHARIOT SHOW!" Akko booms gaining some attention from nearby people

"Not like wanted to my dumb hag made me go." Bakugou says quickly trying to deflect the girl's excitement

"But you said she signed your shirt. That means you met her right?" Sero questions only to be met with an explosion to the face from Bakugou

"Shut it, tape arms!"

"YOU MET SHINY CHARIOT!" Akko shouts again while Diana giggles at the predicament

"Well, this is a development. You went to a Chariot show and even got to meet her and had her sign your shirt. For someone who doesn't like witches, you sure did sound like a fanboy." Diana gloats and Bakugou flicks her off

"T-to be fair to Kachhan, me and Todoroki went to the same show." Midoriya pipes up causing Akko to rush over to him instead of Bakugou who is now fighting down his embarrassment internally.

"You went to a chariot show! How was it! It was the most amazing thing you ever saw right!" She begins to shoot a thousand questions at the young hero who simply can't keep up with the barrage of questions. 

Todoroki who had chosen to stay quiet as Bakugou proceeded to be Bakugou decided to speak up. "It was a nice show, my mother took me and it was one of the better memories I have. I wouldn't hate going to another one." He says and Midoriya nods and internally thanks Todoroki for taking the attention off of him.

"I didn't think so many heroes would enjoy the stupid magic Chariot performed." Barbara says and Akko glares at the two and the heroes look at her confused

"Stupid? What was stupid about it?" Jirou asks and Diana decides to answer the question before Barbara can come forth with her answer.

"Chariot's magic goes against everything Luna Nova and the nine old witches fought for. While it's fun to look at, it's not really practical and if anything it sets magic decades back instead of pushing us forward." 

"So the only witch people cared about in decades came around and you losers made fun of her and exiled her. If magic is extinct within your lifetime you know who to blame."

"I would never -" Diana begins to respond back but is quickly cut off by a timid voice

"I don't think Magic is gonna go away anytime soon." Deku mumbles and now with the attention on him he decides to continue. "While it's true that magic is nowhere near what it used to be, it's still around despite its decline, and it's still inspiring others to do this day. Look at Akko if you need proof of that.Rather you like it or not Kacchan as long as there's someone out there who is brave enough to fight to keep magic alive it'll stay alive. Rather that be Akko or Diana or any of you nine, I think magic is cool, and I think it has the potential to change the world just like quirks did." He finishes and the witches and heroes are looking at him in shock and some in pride.

"You can learn a thing or two from the boy scout, explosion for brains." Amanda jokes

"What was that tomboy!" Bakugou barks and Amanda just smirks

"Well, we will have to continue this debate another time, we’re here." Momo says as they finally reach the convention center. "It was nice seeing you again Cavendish, I expect to see you and your witches sometime during the convention." 

"Likewise, this was certainly a way to spend a couple of hours. You and your group of friends are certainly interesting." She turns her attention to Deku before bowing gracefully "Once again I thank you for saving Akko, I may not think highly of heroes but I do know a good one when I see one. " She turns towards Bakugou and smirks "As for you, I'll be sure to send over a Chariot shirt." She then takes her leave and is soon followed by Hannah and Barbara who laugh at Bakugou 

"Well I'll be damned, she got you Bakubro." Kirishima jokes only for the said teen to growl quietly and walk inside the building.Soon the others say their goodbyes and walk into the convention. However before Akko can enter the elevator she turns on the heel of her feet, cups her hands and brings them to her mouth and shouts

"HEY DEKU!THANKS FOR WHAT YOU SAID! HOPE TO SEE YOU AROUND!" She shouts causing the teen to turn around and smile slightly at her. 

"SAME!" He shouts back but Akko is already in the elevator waving as the doors close.

**Day 1 Complete: They meet.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-I think I like the idea of Chariot and Aizawa, as always leave any ideas or criticism down below. I answer every comment.


	3. Day 2:Consistent Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witches and Heroes keep meeting

"Well, this isn't surprising." The ever blunt Sucy proclaims as she and her group of witches look on at a packed cafeteria.

Due to professor Ursula oversleeping due to a possible hangover, she didn't get back to the room until two in the morning and had to be carried by Aizawa and All Might. The group of witches was late getting to the complimentary breakfast given to all the groups attending the convention. Which meant they were late getting a table and now they are left standing with nowhere to sit, and sadly it doesn't seem like any of the groups there are interested in letting them join them. The scene the nine of them caused with the heroes yesterday didn't leave a great impression on the other groups. 

"I'm sorry everyone if I didn't oversleep we wouldn't be in this situation." Ursula apologized with a very saddened expression on her face. Luckily her headache was minor enough that the noise from the chaotic dining hall wasn't bothering her, long drinking nights with Croix back in her past had strengthened her drinking tolerance.

"It's not your fault Professor Ursula, without you we wouldn't even know where to go." Lotte states trying to raise the conference of her hungover teacher

"Yeah, somehow I feel like this is Akko's fault." Sucy joked causing the said witch to playfully hit the potion loving girl in the arm.

"We don't have time to play the blame game, we need to find somewhere to sit." Diana noted scanning the room for any extra tables "However, coming here earlier would've made this easier for all of us." She admitted side-eyeing Ursula, causing the professor to hang her up in shame.

Amanda outwardly groans gathering the attention of her peers. "Can't we just go eat back in our rooms, that's what me and my folks do back in the states." Her legs are starting to shake from standing too long with nothing holding her weight, not to mention the glances the witches are gaining from the other groups aren't helping

"No, the hotel holding the convention has a strict rule about food leaving the dining area. We'll just have to stand today and try to be the first ones to be here at lunch." Ursula utters in annoyance, followed by groans from her students mainly Akko and Amanda

"I know people aren't fond of witches but this is so stupid. Why do they have to be so mean!" Akko shouts stomping the ground before making her iconic pouting face this causes Ursula to smile a bit

"Ursula?" A dry voice questions causing said witch to jump in shock and the rest of her group to turn towards the voice. It's Aizawa, whose hair is tied up in a little bun which allows the scar under his eye to become more visible and his patchy beard to shine through some more. The younger witches couldn't help but stare at the handsome hero before them

"O-oh hello, Mr.Aizawa I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." 

"So these are the students you mentioned yesterday." Aizawa looks over the group, his eyes stopping at Amanda, Akko, and Sucy. "I see what you were referring to the other night."

"Professor Ursula, you know this man?" Barbara questions

"Yes, this is Shouta Aizawa, he's a teacher from UA, I met him last night when I was out." Ursula explains however after his name Akko eyes become to shine and she nearly tackles the man

"AIZAWA!You're with Deku and his friends!"The girl shouts and Aizawa rolls his eyes and slowly slips away from the overactive girl and takes a standing spot next to Ursula

"Midoriya is one of my students, yes," Aizawa takes a look at the ladies and notices the trays in their "Not gonna sit down?"

"Ah you see, the thing about that is-"

"She overslept and now we can't find a table." Sucy pointed out before Ursula could come up with a lie. A small smirk coming onto her face as she saw her timid teacher freak out

Aizawa looks between the group and sighs, he puts a hand behind his neck and rubs it as if he's trying to get a knot out of it. "Since my class is so big we were given an extra table or two so we can stay together. We have enough room for you and your students if you wish to eat with us." He explains in a tone that says you're going to eat with us and not a tone that says you should eat with us.

The witches look among themselves and form a little huddle, very similar to the one you would see at a football game. They take a few peeks at Aizawa and you hear a few gasps and a rather hard kick to someone's knee. Soon they break up and Ursula looks over to Aizawa "We would like to take you up on that offer."

* * *

"Are you fucking shitting me!" Bakugou shouts as the witches take a seat, more so at Diana who sits directly across from the explosive boy. She gives the boy a small condescending smile as he glares a hole at her "What are they fucking doing here!"

"Nice to see you so soon Bakugou." Diana politely remarks but everyone at the table knowing she doesn't mean a single word of it. "You seem lively this morning."

"You seem more hot-headed than yesterday, what got you upset?" Hannah jumps in a large smile hiding behind her hand and a look of glee filling her eyes 

"Don't tell me you're still upset about last night?" Barabara finishes with the exact same look as her auburn-haired partner. The two girls share a hearty giggle as Bakugou begins to grow in anger

Todoroki who notices that his classmate is one insult away from blowing up the entire dining hall. Proceeds to activate his quirk and freezes the boy to his seat just enough so he can't easily jump across the table and blow the two witches in front of him into pieces. This action causes Hannah and Barbara to laugh at him some more as Bakugou lights his hand with some explosions to begin to melt the ice.

"GUYS LOOK IT'S ALL MIGHT!" Akko proclaims taking a seat next to the former number one hero and across from her green-haired savior from yesterday. Her voice, however, does leave the former pro hero having to rub the hearing back into his ears

"So the rumors were true, you really are a walking skeleton." Amanda remarks however in an uncharacteristic behavior, professor Ursula grabs the young witch by the ear causing the rebel of the group to wince in pain.

"That's no way to treat someone who is helping you Amanda, especially one who is the former symbol of peace."Ursula berates before releasing the girl who immediately rushes to rub her ear. "Sorry about that Toshinori ."

"No problem Ch-" All might is cut off by Aizawa elbowing him in the chest causing the former number hero to choke on his drink. This action does not go unnoticed by Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki, who curiously look at the witch. Gears slowly turning in their head. "Ursula, it's fine professor Ursula. Comments like that make me only want to continue to stay in tip-top shape, because skinny or not," All might quickly turn into his buff form and poses "I'm still the symbol of peace!"

"That's totally awesome!" Akko and Amanda shouts before the man spits up blood and reverts back to his original form "That's totally not awesome!" 

"Yeah, All might can't keep his buff form for very long without coughing up blood. You get used to it." Midoriya nervously adds but his attention turns towards the blue-haired professor "S-so how do you know professor Ursula All might?

"Ah, me and professor Ursula go way back to when I was in my prime. I had to do a couple of missions that required magical aid, luckily she was in Tokyo and was willing to help." 

"You didn't tell us you worked with a pro hero, professor Ursula! You're so cool!" Akko proclaims and the teacher blushes a little at her pupil's excitement

Meanwhile, the three heroes are finally putting together a theory about Ursula, but aren't too confident to say it out loud. However, they are not the only ones watching the witch with suspension. "You worked with a pro hero, interesting how no one at Luna Nova has brought this up, professor Ursula. Are they aware of this?" Diana questions 

"You must be fun at parties." Kaminari remarks before getting stabbed in the side by Jirou "What the hell Jirou!"

"Work on your manners battery for brains, their guests maybe don't insult them."

"Nah the little battery pack got it right on the money. Diana here is a real piece of work, solid Teflon, nothing gets through her. " Amanda sighs before lifting her head up and sticking a thumb out towards Akko "Except for Shiny Chariot's number one fangirl."

"Is that so? The little Bob-cut gets under your skin princess?" Bakugou Mocks and Diana ignores him as she continues to eat her food much to his annoyance, he's about to shout at her before Akko can cut in

"OF COURSE I'M HER RIVAL!"

"I have never once seen you as a rival." Diana quips not even looking up from her food causing Akko to look at the rich aristocrat in pain

"Diana!"

"Nice to see your ego hasn't gone away in the year's Cavendish." Yaoyorozu remarks and for the first time the heir to the cavendish household looks up to greet her childhood rival with a small smirk

"It's not ego if it's earned." 

"DONT IGNORE ME!" Bakugou and Akko shout at the same time only to be ignored by the aristocrat once again. You can basically see the steam coming from their heads in anger.

Uraraka, however, looks at this and can't help but laugh. She leans over to Deku and whispers in his ear "If I knew all it took to get Bakugou pissed off would be to ignore him I would've told you to do it ages ago." She pulls back from the boy with a small smile however Deku is shaking in more so anticipation than fear. "After all your, your he's rival aren’t you, if you started to treat him like Diana treats Akko maybe he'd be more tolerable."

"That damn nerd is not my rival."

"I guess not, Midoriya did get his license before you, your more so catching up to him than competing." Sero unintentionally insults the explosive quirk user and you can literally he Bakugou exploded internally

The table goes eerily quiet, all eyes turn towards Bakugou. He is slowly twitching and you can see his mind racing through multiple possibilities. Todoroki who is sitting to his right slowly puts an ice wall behind him so Baugou can't attack Sero or anyone behind him. Bakugou slowly turns to his right and stares directly at Deku who for some reason he can't understand decided to sit next to his rival.

"DEKU!"He yells at the top of his lungs but is quickly restrained by Aizawa bondage tape.

"Control yourself," Aizawa commands the base in his voice striking fear into not only his students but to the witches as well as Ursula and All Might. "we may not be at UA but you will respect the rules as if you were. I know you and Midoriya aren't on the best terms but I will NOT allow violence, is that clear." His eyes are flashing red and Bakugou smartly decides to go with Aizawa warning, not before smacking his lips.

"You certainly have a," Ursula begins as Aizawa brings his wraps back around his neck as Bakugou flips off Deku "creative way of punishing your students." 

Aizawa looks at her and shrugs "What's creative about violence?" He replies with a small sinister smirk and the former performer just laughs nervously 

The table then proceeds to go into idle chatter. Akko, Uraraka, Iida, and Deku chat about magic and shows they watched as kids, Akko's loud personality being a bit much for the trio but they manage to get along just fine. Amanda and Mina go back and forth about dance tricks and Amanda promises to give Mina a ride on her broom. Jasminka and Sato have a conversation about food, of course, Sato mentions he is a chef and Jasminka talks about opening a bakery once she graduates school. The two agree to try each other cooking before they go. Tsu and Lotte talk about nightfall, Barbara eavesdropping into the conversation, this doesn't go unnoticed by a certain red-haired boy from class 1-A who is half listening to Kaminari and Sero tease Bakugou. Constanze destroys Mineta in some fighting games rather easily. Yaoyorozu and Diana have an idle conversation about their families, they light jabs at each other but nothing too serious, Sucy questions Tokoyami about dark shadow and asks if she can do some experiments, the boys smartly declines. Hannah and Tooru have a conversation about makeup and boys, while the two pro heroes and Ursula chat about convention details.

"Half n half, Deku come here."Bakugou demands grabbing the two boys sitting closest to him into a huddle that gets the attention of the others at the table. Akko and Ursula in particular but everyone decides to ignore it. "You two get an odd feeling about that Ursula chick?"

"Yes, something about her feels familiar, but at the same time different." Todoroki and Deku nod at the comment "She has a secret but I'm not too sure what it is.

"She's Chariot."

"That was a theory I had."

"She does get a little jumpy whenever Akko mentions Chariot, and that slip up from All-might earlier didn't help." Midoriya admits but he quickly shakes his head "Even if that is the case we don't have much proof and she seems to be trying to hide her identity we can't expose her like that to her students."

Bakugou smacks his lips before looking up and accidentally locking eyes with the witch in hiding causing her to jump a little and turn back to Aizawa. "As long as we agree it's her it's fine, I'm not gonna tell her little secret, you should know that by now you nerd." He spits out at Deku causing Todoroki to look at the two in suspension. "I'm just gonna have fun making her squirm."

"Still kinda surreal don't you think? The real shiny chariot is in front of us, I wanna ask her so many questions!" He says a bit louder than normal picking up the ears of two witches.

"Can you not be a nerd for a day?" Bakugou spits before checking out the teacher again "I had a thing for Chariot when I was a kid, nice to see she's still hot." The teen remarks causing both Deku and Todoroki to murmur in agreement

"Hm, so you don't like witches and magic is outdated?" The voice of Diana states sending shivers up the three heroes' spine. "But your first crush as a kid was a witch and you were a big fan of hers. I'm curious if your current hatred of magic is nothing more than an act." Diana ponders causing Bakugou to get flustered and caught off guard.

"You had a thing for Chariot!"Akko screams causing the three boys to look at one another and sigh

However, the three take a glance at Ursula and see her with a flushed red face embarrassed at the turn of the conversation. But if you look really hard, something the boys did notice, was the tips of her hair flashed red. It was for no more than two seconds but it was enough to end any doubt they did have about the witch in question. Diana proceeds to get up from the table and dust herself off.

"Either way, the convention is starting soon and as such it's my agreed upon day to spend with professor Ursula answering and presenting magic to the outsiders. I hope Bakugou, in our next meeting, you're more truthful about your feelings." She turns and bows towards All-might and Aizawa "Thank you for allowing us to sit with you this morning, it was quite nice." She takes her leave from the table leaving an angered Bakugou in her path.

"Damn Bakubro, she got you twice." Kirishima jokes only for the explosive user to flick him off.

* * *

"Tia freyre!" The mixed haired witch screams to cause her broom to start flying. "Just watch this!" She arrogantly shouts to the group of witches and heroes in front of her. Amanda keeping her promise from earlier took Mina as well as some of the other heroes. Sero, Kaminari, Mineta, and Jirou in particular to show some broom flying tricks as well as to give them a ride. Well all but Mineta, she's not letting him anywhere near her broom. Accompanying her is her fellow green team users.

Amanda takes a deep breath before spinning her broom in quick motion in front of her. She then starts to spin it in one hand, as if it was a mere baton and it was no effort, she then proceeds to toss it between hands and behind her back still spinning it with every grab. Amanda gets a sly smile and proceeds to do some jumps and skips while spinning the broom, she runs towards the group of students before doing a rather high jump and placing the broom under her feet clearing the kids in front of her. Not stopping there she does little jumps on the broom, very similar to a ballerina, never loses her balance before sitting down on the broom, and spinning around on it multiple times. 

It was at this time Todoroki entered the room the others were in, hoping to get a little exercise in. He notices the girl on the broom doing tricks and is mesmerized, never seeing this type of fluidity and dancing in person. Amanda notices the newcomer and smirks, she dives straight down doing a couple of forwarding spins, similar to a front flip, and stops right in front of the half and half hero. She gives him a wink before pushing off of him and spinning around on the broom before ending right back at her starting spot. She then stops spinning in an instant finishing with a pose that shows her long legs and a teasing smirk. Causing the boys there to gain some pink on their faces, including the son of the number one hero.

"WOW!" Mina shouts rushing up to the girl. "That was totally amazing, the way you moved was so cool. As a dancer myself I know how hard it must've been to learn how to do all that." The pink hair girl praises causing to smile cockily

"That's just newbie tricks, I haven't even shown you what I can really do now." She brags before moving her eyes to her real target now "Yo Todoroki, what brings you here!? Hope it's more than just staring." Amanda joked but Todoroki, who was still in awe at what he saw, simply clears his throat 

"This place has a lot of gyms made for heroes, seeing as it gets a lot of clients. I was hoping to get some training in." He explains before slowly joining his classmates in the center of the area. Amanda looks him up and down and shrugs

"Nothing going on over here besides me showing off, I'm supposed to be showing your friends some tricks on my broom. Plus I promised pinky here a ride." The rebel informed 

"That was cool as hell!" Kaminari shouts much to the annoyance of Constanze "I thought you were gonna fall off like six times. That was badass!"

"If Kirishima was here i’m sure he’d say it was totally manly or something like that!" Sero adds with a thumbs up

"I don't see how that would be manly, but thanks." Amanda says rubbing her awkwardly 

Jasminka who has finally finished her bag of chips. Looks tiredly at the Icyhot hero "Amanda can help you train." While pointing at her broom, on her side Constanze is nodding along.

"I can?"

"Race."

"A race?" Amanda and Todoroki say at the exact same time and Jasminka nods finally opening up her other bag of chips

"Amanda is the second-fastest flyer in the school."

Amanda growls at this comment "I'm THE fastest,Cavendish wishes she was faster than me. A race huh, how fast can you go pretty boy?" Amanda asks, making her broom float and sitting on it.

"Todoroki isn't all too fast unless he's using his ice." Mina chimes in much to the boy's annoyance "But he can use his ice to skate around really fast like I can with my acid"

"Interesting," The girl floats over the boy and looks him directly in the eyes. "me and you, three laps, when I win you owe me lunch."

"When?"

"You're not gonna beat me, so yes. When." 

"You're on." 

The two lay down the ground rules, Todoroki can only use his quirk to slide, he can't use it for any other purpose. Likewise, the only magic Amanda can use is making her broom fly, anything to increase her speed or slow Todoroki down is not allowed. At the end of each lap, they must slap Mina's hand to indicate that the lap is over, if they fail to slap Mina's hand the lap doesn't count. Lastly, no cheating, which both were confident enough in their abilities wouldn't happen.

"I got a thing for pizza." Amanda teases floating next to the boy who just chuckles to himself "Just so you know."

"You're a lot like Bakugou."

"Just better." Amanda spins on her brooms and lands standing up on her broom 

"Yall ready?" Mina asks bringing Kaminari with her. Todoroki nods and Amanda just gives her a thumbs up. "All I needed to hear, don't let us down Todoroki! Alright guys, GO!" Mina shouts smacking Kaminari in the back of his head causing him to shoot some sparks signaling the start of the race.

Amanda rushes off with a speed that definitely caught Todoroki off guard, just enough for his opponent to get a slight lead. Todoroki, in a manner very similar to how Mina skates around in combat training,uses his ice as skates to slide up quickly to Amanda,who for the most part, is taking it rather easy. She slaps Mina's hand and finishes her first lap, with Todoroki a second or two behind her.

"Jesus this is boring." Amanda brags taunting her opponent "I definitely thought you'd at least make this interesting." She looks behind her only to see Todoroki isn't behind her. She looks to her right and sees Todoroki next to her with a determined look on his face, he turns to her and chuckles before making a sharp turn that Amanda wasn't expecting with all her gloating. She avoids crashing into a wall, however the time she spent trying not to crash allowed Todoroki to get ahead of her much to her annoyance. The witch grits her teeth and speeds up and ends right behind the future pro hero, who has already finished his second lap.

"Should actually win the race before gloating." Todoroki quipped a small smirk on his face causing the mixed hair witch to blush a bit.

"SHUT IT! I'M WINNING THIS RACE!"

The two constantly edge past one another, neither one of them getting the edge on the other. They make picture-perfect turns around the corners of the gym, the winner would come down to milliseconds. The two of them see Mina, her hands spread out waiting to see who is gonna win. Amanda scoots up on her broom trying to get any edge she can on Todoroki, however the speed she is gonna and the position she is on the broom causes her to lose her balance on the broom and fall over.

"Shit."

Todoroki who was about an inch away from Mina spins on a dime and manages to catch Amanda in his hands before she falls on her face. The girl's broom falls directly into her arms as she looks in the dual-colored eyes of her opponents 

"Smooth moves Icyhot." 

"You really act like Bakugou." Todoroki says in a semi-serious, semi-joking matter. "You should be more careful, you could've gotten hurt."

Amanda laughs to herself before giving Todoroki a wink. "I've been through worse than this, besides," She raises her right arm and pulls Todoroki closer to her "I win." She whispers into his ear before using her left arm to slap Mina's hand. Causing Todoroki to turn around and remember he stopped to catch the witch right in front of Mina before winning the race.

"Um,i-in a surprising turn of events.Amanda wins!" Mina yells causing Jasminka and Constanze to give her a small round of applause while the heroes hang their heads in shame.

"Told you I'd win prince charming." Amanda gloats, jumping out the boy's arms and knocking some ice off her dress. "But you had me worried there for a second, but we all can't be skillful." Todoroki scuffs at the comment deciding to head towards his classmates who give him a round of 'nice tries' and 'she cheated'."By the way, prince charming don't forget, you owe me lunch, and mama loves to eat."

"Life isn't fair!" Mineta cries falling onto his knees in disgust. "It's always the pretty boys that get the girls!" He whines, hitting the ground in fake anger, however, this only leads to Todoroki hitting him in the back of the head.

* * *

"Come on Bakubro, cheer up." Kirishima chuckled as his blonde friend who is still severely pissed at the events from earlier "You can't still be upset by what Diana said earlier." 

The two young heroes are walking through the convention, all around them are colorful booths, statues, and crowded people from all over the world. There are booths from companies with large presentations going on,there's also booths from newly starting companies that are nowhere near as shiny as the big companies but more wholesome than the big names. There's not a lot of walking room but there's enough room for Kirishima to stand next to his buddy.

"I'm not upset about that stupid witch." Bakugou spits back obviously lying through his teeth "Who gives a damn about what a stupid witch has to say about anything."

"Something tells me you do." Kirishima mumbles under his breath, "But this convention is pretty cool, it's like something straight from a tv show or magazine." He beamed only to met with an eye roll from his friend

"It's alright, too many nobodies and unless junk here." The future top hero declared leading to a sigh from his red hair friend "If it was up to me a lot of these booths wouldn't even exist."

"If it was up to you this place would be up in smoke."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" The ashy hair boy shouts causing his friend to laugh at him but gaining some looks from the people nearby. The two heroes were met with glares as well as a couple of people walking faster to avoid Bakugou's wrath

"Are you really like this all day?"A feminine voice questions next to the boys right-hand side, gaining their attention.

They take a look over and are met with the voice of Diana and with her is Hannah and Barbara as well as Professor Ursula. The four of them are sitting at a very bland table with a cloth over it, on the table they are witches' tools like wands, crystal balls, brooms, and things of the sorts. There's a poorly made poster board telling people the glorious uses of magic and why people should try to learn magic. If they had to guess, Akko made the poster board, and the sight of this is very pathetic, compared to everyone else here, even the ones from start-up companies, this display is well, simply put, awful. It's something you would see from a 3rd-grade science fair.

"Jesus I knew magic was going out but this is pathetic. Can't you make something cool with it or is this all you witches can make." Bakugou cockily jokes causing Diana to roll her eyes in disgust

"Magic has nothing to do with our booth, unlike some people here, Luna Nova doesn't receive much government funding. Our spot here comes from the funding of the Cavendish household as well as straight from the pocket of the school itself. The booth itself doesn't matter as long as we have a spot here." Diana remarked in a more annoyed voice than she usually takes with the boy

"This is barely a spot."

"I'm aware our spot is not very," She is cut off by a loud bang from the booth across from them. It was a music booth from a bunch of rockers showing off their new equipment "Luxurious, but it's a spot nonetheless, we must make the best of it."

While Bakugou and Diana are having yet another argument about magic and quirks, Kirishima looks over to Hannah and Barbara, not purposely his eyes just happened to fall in that direction. He sees the Auburn hair witch using some magic to keep a mirror up in the air, she's using it to look at herself while she's doing her makeup. He's more interested in what's going on behind Hannah, he says Barbara back to back to her friend but hunched over, almost as if she doesn't want anyone to see her. She looks to be reading something but it's hard to tell so he walks over and bends over to the girl

"Whatcha reading there?"He questions, causing the girl to shriek and butt heads with Hannah. Her head still hurting, she shoves the book into her bag, however, Kirishima is able to read the word, fall on the book.

"Jennifer's tit's what was that about Barbara!?" Hannah shouts rubbing the back of her head as Bakugou smirks at their idiocy

"Earlier didn't you say it was yours and Ursula's day to watch over the booth. What's the bootlicker and ass kisser doing with you." The young hero berates causing Hannah and Barabara to glare at him and Kirishima to just sigh at his friend's behavior.

"Hannah and Barbara choose to come here on their own accord. They are my teammates, after all, you do know what a team is, don't you mister Katsuki?

"It's Bakugou to you, Witch."He smirked bending over and putting his face in the aristocrats face

"I didn't know being a witch was an insult?" She matches the smirk with a small smirk of her own. "You're certainly good at causing a scene, Katsuki."

"Future #1 hero you're speaking too, can't help that people want to stop and admire."

"If your gonna be the #1 hero, hero society has fallen to new lows. Truthfully speaking, from the very few interactions I have had with your class, I think there are better candidates."

"They're just a bunch of extras."

"I don't know about that, Yaororozu has all the potential to be the number one hero. Personally from my short experience, I think Midoriya has all the ability to be the number one hero." Diana explained however at the word Midoriya, you could see Bakugou visually twitched at the name of his rival, much to the displeasure of everyone watching

"This isn't good." Kirishima mutters under his breath in a sigh

"What's wrong with him? What's up with the twitch?" Hannah asks and the boy raises his hand and explosions start to form

"She pressed the Midoriya button." Kirishima explains and after that, you see Bakugou nearly slam his explosive fist into the witch's booth. However, he is quickly covered in a green type light and unable to move. You see Ursula standing up with a wand in her hand and an exhausted expression of face.

"I know I am not your teacher Bakugou, but can you please not destroy our stuff." She asks releasing the boy from the paralyzing spell and he only growls

"She pressed the Midoriya button, she shouldn't have done that." Kirishima jokes grabbing Bakugou's arm and starts to push him away, however, You hear a small, very small almost inaudible snicker, come from the group of witches. Bakugou snatches his hand back. Kirishima only sighs under his breath "This should be fun."

"Which of you was it?" 

There is a moment of silence before you hear Diana of all of them snicker, it is quiet and you can tell she is trying to hold it in. "You're quite humorous, Katsuki." She responds with an Uncharacteristic smile, however, her strict demeanor still lays on her. Oddly the face she's making causes him to look at her in confusion before smacking his lips and turning away, realizing this is not a fight he currently wants to deal with.

"Let's go shitty hair."

"U-Um right, sorry about that!" Kirishima screams following his friend close behind. He observes the look on Bakugou's face, it's a mix of emotions. A bit of anger, a bit of annoyance, a bit of confusion, but also a bit of enjoyment, there's a small grin on his face. Kirishima couldn't let a moment like this slip by.

"You know Bakubro? That makes you 0-3 right."

* * *

"This place is so amazing, can't believe we're really here! Right Deku, Iida?" Uraraka asks her two best friends as the three take a seat on a bench near the location the convention is being held.

Iida nods his head furiously in the air "Indeed, being here just makes me entirely grateful to be a student of UA. An opportunity like this only comes so few and between." He ranted causing both Midoriya and Uraraka to laugh

"It's kinda crazy we're not even half the way through all the booths, I can only imagine how cool the rest of the booths are." MIdoriya wonders out loud 

The three young heroes in question made a promise to one another to see every single booth the convention had to offer. Little did they know this convention was gonna have so many booths and so many expos and so many people, they barely made it through the first hall before calling it a day. They decided to take a break by getting some ice cream and hanging out near the building.

"So what were your favorite booths so far? Mine would have to be the booth about the card game and the holographic monsters, it was so cool and made me care so much about a children's card game." Uraraka exclaims beginning to laugh towards the end of her sentence and her two friends just laugh slightly to themselves

"It was totally cool, but I think that guy with the brown hair was too excited about dragons, it was kinda weird." The green hero jokes cause his two friends to nod at the truth of the comment "Personally, I like the booth with those girls," Midoriya begins causing a couple of looks from his friends, a look of disdain from Uraraka in particular "n-not like t-that, their weapons were really cool! The fact they were not only effective in battle but shot bullets that weakened people and not kill them was really cool!"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised, that sounds very Deku like." 

"I didn't care for the booth with the salmon hair boy and the man who has the indecency to strip in public." Iida groans annoyance on his voice "Their booth was more like a brotherhood with those tattoos and that salmon hair boy challenged me to a fight. A very bad impression." Tenya winces and his two friends laugh

"Sounds like an explosive pain in the ass we have in our class." Uraraka jokes 

"Language." Iida scowls 

Uraraka rolls her eyes but giggles to herself "Sorry Iida."

"However your comparison is rather spot on." Iida jokes causing Midoriya and Uraraka to look at each in surprise at their usual straight-laced friend's comment. The three friends then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"TIA FREYRE!" The three heroes hear a female voice shout followed by a loud shout

The three look in the direction of the voice and see two witches from earlier, Sucy and Lotte, in particular, Lotte has a look of pure panic on her face meanwhile Sucy has a look of pure bliss. They look up to see Akko flying from the top of a tall tree and a broom in her hand. Almost instantly, much like yesterday Midoriya's quirk activates and next thing he knows he is springing up from the bench and catching Akko in mid-air. Causing a confused look between the three witches

"Deku?" The three witches ask in unison.

"Akko are you ok!?" Uraraka shouts in concern "If we weren't close by you could've gotten seriously hurt!"

Iida nods his head while his hands fly all over the place "Indeed that was incredibly reckless, you don't wanna miss the convention with a serious injury!" Akko and her teammates look at each other and shrug

"Akko has been through worse." Lotte says in a matter of fact voice but there's also a bit of disappointment that her friend always ends up in danger

"If we are being quite honest, a fall from a tree is pretty tame for what she's used to." The deadpan member of the trio states before tapping her chin "We probably should've tried from a higher distance."

Before questioning that statement Uraraka notices that Akko is still in Deku's hands "Hey Akko you know you can hop out of Deku's hands whenever right?" This causes Akko to jump out the boy hands as if it was no problem, however, the hero is having a panic attack

"Sorry,I didn't realize!"

"Don't sweat it Deku!"She begins giving the boy a small smile "You saved me, I should be thanking you, not having you apologize."

"What were you even doing? It seemed rather dangerous to jump from that height the way you did." The bushy-haired hero questions and Akko scratches the back of her head with a small embarrassed small on her face

"I was trying to fly my broom, I thought getting a jumping start from a high place would help me do it."

"That's strange, didn't professor Ursula fly just fine without such a requirement? "Iida asks, which causes Sucy to snicker and Akko’s smile to drop from her face "Is that only something high ranking witches can do it?"

"Akko can't fly a broom, she's been trying for months and just can't do it." The mushroom loving girl explains as Akko glares at her for embarrassing her in front of the heroes 

"Hey!I'm getting closer, it's nowhere near as pathetic as I was when I first started! Right Lotte?

The orange-haired girl simply rubs the tips of her fingers and looks in the opposite direction "Y-yeah Akko you're improving day by day, just keep at it." Lotte encourages, however, everyone there, not named Akko, sees right through her lie.

"Hm is there a reason for your inability to fly? Something in your family line maybe?" Iida ponders out loud and Akko shakes her head

"No, I thought it was because I was quirkless but I looked it up and there were a ton of witches who can fly despite being quirkless. I looked everything up and there's no reason for me not to be able to do it. So maybe I'm just not trying enough." The girl sighs leaning on the broom 

"Well I hope you figure it out, I'm rooting for you!" Ochako shouts trying to raise the spirit of the young girl

"Yeah me too! What was it that Chariot said, um" Izuku begins tapping the top of his head however Akko is looking at him with stars in his eyes "oh right, believe in yourself that's your own type of magic."

"Believe in yourself that's your magic, that’s what chariot says, but close enough." She gives the pair a smile and they give her one back

"You really did have a crush on her if you know her catchphrase." Lucy chimes in and Deku's face flushes and he begins to rant off a bunch of stuff about how it isn't like that and how he just remembered it from the show. Sucy just snickers to herself,  _ 'another person to mess with' _ she thinks to herself. "The only person who knows that is Akko."

"I bet, is there anything Chariot related you don't know?" Ochako asks and the energetic witch shakes her head

"She's my idol, I know everything about Shiny Chariot, that's why I'm so happy you guys know who she is. Nobody at Luna Nova even acknowledges her existence or what she's done, I refuse to let Chariot die out. I'm gonna learn how to fly this broom, and then I'm gonna find the rest of the seven words, and then I'm gonna meet Chariot!" She exclaims and a guy passing by does a crazy hand twirl while pointing to Akko.

"Akko maybe keep it down, we are still representing Luna Nova, we don't want people saying things." Lotte mutters in a quiet voice but her friend is too energized

"Then when we meet we are gonna do a crazy duo performance and she's gonna crown me her apprentice and we are gonna tour the world showing people all types of magic. Then when she gets old, -" Akko continues her rambling mess as the heroes laugh lately at the girl and the witches sigh

"There she goes again."

"You know Deku,this is kinda like how you get when you start to mumble. Just not in a creepy way." Uraraka jokes and the One for all user groans trying to hide his pink face in his jacket

"Sorry to interrupt Akko, but just now you mentioned seven words, what was that about?" Iida investigated the way Akko just slid that into the conversation with no explanation that does not sit well with the speedster

"Oh you see -" Akko begins but remembers some words from Professor Ursula and shakes her head "Sorry, I can't tell you, but Just know that figuring that out is an important goal for me. " She proclaims and Iida nods not willingly to pry on the information out of someone she just met

"Well, in any case, I wish you the best on your broom training, the three of us have to head back to our class for a rotation switch at the booth." Iida exclaims his arms chopping in the air

"Oh right it is about that time!" Uraraka yells and bows to the witches "It was nice seeing you all again, please be careful Akko, the last thing you want is to ruin the trip for yourself."

"Don't worry, it'll take a lot more than that to take me out." She brags unaware of the playful eye-roll her teammate is giving her 

Iida and Uraraka rush back to the convention center, Deku close behind them but he stops. Something about Akko reminds him of something and he turns around and cups his hands around his mouth. Much like Akko did to get his attention yesterday

"HEY AKKO!" He shouts gaining the three witches' attention "YOU CAN BE A GREAT WITCH! JUST KEEP BELIEVING!" He gives her a thumbs up and the witches are stunned at this declaration hm but Akko matches his thumbs up with a smile and cups her hands to her mouth

"I WILL THAT'S MY MAGIC!"

**Day 2: Complete**

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure what inspired me to write this story but here we are.I'll probably swap between this story and "The eight of them" periodically. But I hope you liked what you read, this is my first crossover fic, so as always leave ideas or criticisms in the comments.


End file.
